Hana No Namida
by Jaeshi
Summary: AU. Hana No Namida (Lágrimas de una flor). En un mundo donde la existencia de seres míticos ha quedado borrada de la mente de los hombres, la paz y la armonía florecen. Hasta que el mal retorna nuevamente al Sengoku; trayendo así la destrucción del lazo que los mantenía unidos. Cuando él acepte su papel en el mundo, tendrá que matarla con sus propias manos.


**Hana No Namida**

**(Lágrimas de una flor)**

**Capítulo 1**

**El renacer de una flor marchita**

_Desde épocas remotas el ser humano se ha tenido que enfrentar a una cantidad innumerable de desgracias a lo largo de su existencia._

_En cada una de estas batallas su especie ha logrado sobrevivir, siendo aún ahora en las épocas del Japón feudal la especie con mayor cantidad de integrantes que ocupaban el planeta._

_Pero el ser el ganador entre todos las demás especies hace del hombre un ser cada vez más inmundo entre los demás. Causando así el odio por parte de las demás razas que habitan el mundo._

_Entre las demás especies se destaca una mucho más avanzada que la humana, la cual tiene grandes poderes que un hombre ordinario jamás poseería por más que éste así lo deseara._

_Estos seres son comúnmente llamados Youkai, capaces de destruir lo que este a su paso. Mas hace una vez 50 años atrás ellos fueron rezagados por una mujer llamada Midoriko, la cual con un gran poder que sobrepasaba hasta el del monstruo más fuerte, logro arrancar los poderes de estos seres especiales, que una vez sin su inmortalidad se convirtieron en polvo. _

_Los que eran más jóvenes fueron acogidos a las fueras de una aldea secreta y criados para vivir como humanos. Aunque algunos de ellos presentaron con el trascurso del tiempo algunas habilidades interesantes que podrían ser bien aprovechadas por los seres humanos._

_Y fue así como un nuevo reinado comenzó, y las leyendas de seres legendarios fueron esfumándose con los años venideros._

-Ka-Go-Me- Llamo la anciana de nombre Kaede cuyas arrugas se intensificaban a medida que trascurría la tarde junto a su pupila

-Lo siento abuela. Creo que lo he estropeado- Se disculpó avergonzada mientras visualizaba los trazos de tinta negra en el pergamino. No eran nada bonitos y su trazo era inseguro

La mujer mayor se le quedo observando con el solo ojo que poseía, ya que el otro se encontraba cubierto por un parche negro que cubría una herida de años atrás cuando ella había sido más joven.

Su nieta estaba más desconcentrada que de costumbre, pero no se debía a su típica torpeza la cual solía venir acompañada con una sonrisa infantil. Esta vez su poca habilidad en el arte de la escritura se debía a que su mente estaba en otro lugar muy lejano del templo.

-Ohh! Hoy ya es el día final del entrenamiento de los muchachos con Totosai- Disimulo decir para ella misma en voz alta, haciendo que la jovencita se respingara en su sitio.

-Enserio? Realmente lo había pasado por alto- Comento la pequeñuela mientras se preparaba para iniciar con la escritura nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiera mover el pincel; la mano envejecida de su abuela la sujeto por la muñeca deteniéndola

Ambos ojos se encontraron, unos ya claros y con poca visión, y otros achocolatados, brillantes, vivos en juventud

-No malgastes más papel y tinta que no son nada baratas. La lección termina por hoy

-Pero abuela...- Titubeo la pelinegra ante la sorpresiva actitud que estaba tomando tan repentinamente la anciana

-Es mejor si te vas por ahí a pasear por el resto del día- Le sugirió mientras tomaba todos los utensilios que hacían parte de las practicas.

Durante su labor pudo percatarse de la resistencia que imponía su nieta en salir del templo. Lo normal habría sido que hubiera salido corriendo de inmediato ella dio finalizada la lección. Para nadie era un secreto que normalmente su nieta Kagome se rehuía constantemente a sus obligaciones por querer andar jugando con los pequeños de la aldea, o paseando con sus amigos

Pero era la primera vez que la observaba así de intranquila y pensativa. Con el entrecejo arrugado, y los labios firmemente cerrados formando una línea tensa. Como cuando estaba tratando de esforzarse demasiado meditando sobre su siguiente movimiento. Viéndola así, se notaba idéntica a su hermana mayor Kikyo.

-Abuela Kaede- La llamo por lo bajo, sacando así a la mujer canosa de sus pensamientos

-Que sucede ahora?- Interrogo secamente mientras intentaba levantarse con pesadez y al mismo tiempo sacudía sus ropas

El silencio se hizo más duradero mientras la mujer mayor parecía impacientarse ante las miradas fugaces que le lanzaba su nieta, mientras se frotaba las manos con la falda de su kimono color rosa.

Una gotita de sudor escurrió por la frente de la anciana mientras arrugaba la boca dispuesta a apurar a la niña antes de que se hiciera más anciana allí parada viéndola tan nerviosa

-Yo...- Intento pronunciar la más joven deteniendo así el indicio del enojo de su abuela- Usted cree que yo...- Intento volver a decir, pero esta vez un tono carmín ocupo las mejillas blanquecinas de la muchacha, ocasionando esto una sonrisa enternecida que era poco común en la mujer del parche

Las sandalias de Kaede resonaron en la madera al momento que se acercó junto a su nieta. Kagome le miro desde su sitio, mientras sus ojos se alzaban sorprendidos ante la acción de la mujer que aún continuaba sonriéndole gentilmente

-Lo harás bien- Fue lo único que pronuncio mientras acariciaba los rizos negros de la cabeza de la muchacha quien solo le observo enmudecida. Habían pasado muchos años para Kagome desde que había recibido esa muestra de afecto por parte de su abuela, quien últimamente se había hecho más estricta.

La sonrisa de la mujer se esfumo y su mano regreso a su puesto, adentrándose momentáneamente entre los pliegue de su kimono, mientras en la otra lleva los pergaminos, la tinta y los pinceles.

Kaede camino despacio hacia la salida mientras sonreía en su interior, y le deseaba un próspero futuro a su nieta Kagome. Ella merecía una vida feliz.

Tal vez y ella podría terminar con la serie de acontecimientos horribles que habían atormentado a su línea familiar. Si, tal vez ella sería la excepción de los Higurashi

Kagome siguió con la mirada nerviosa el recorrido del trayecto de su abuela, permaneciendo aun desconcertada por aquel acercamiento y esas palabras que la mujer había pronunciado hacia ella. No fue hasta que las puertas del tempo se cerraron que la pelinegra salió del trance en el que se encontraba.

-Abuela Kaede, espere- Grito Kagome mientras se levantaba rápidamente del suelo, casi tropezando en el acto- Abuela!- Volvió a llamar mientras abría las puertas del templo e inmediatamente el viento frio de la tarde chocaba contra su rostro

Al abrir sus ojos achocolatados se encontró con un frondoso paisaje verde que ella conocía muy bien desde su infancia. Los robles gigantescos e imponentes rodeando todo alrededor como si de una muralla se tratase. El prado se encontraba cubierto de pequeñas flores cuya esencia se disolvía con el viento. El brillo del agua de la cascada lograba visualizarse a lo lejos, resplandeciendo con los rayos solares.

Era un bello paisaje digno de admirar, pero en él no pudo encontrar a la figura encorvada de kimono verde confundiéndose entre la hierba.

Su abuela a pesar de ser tan anciana ya, ella podía desparecer como si de un espíritu se tratase. A veces Kagome pensaba en que si realmente la anciana mujer era en realidad humana.

-Abuela acaso usted lo sabia ya?- Se cuestionó a sí misma mientras agacha su rostro hacia el suelo y suspiraba.

"Lo harás bien"

Un sonrojo se posiciono de sus mejillas nuevamente. Sí ese era el caso entonces, ella ya lo sabía, y eso significa que tenía su apoyo. Y eso debía ser un graban motivo de alegría para ella. Para ambos.

Cerrando las puertas del templo, unió sus palmas y murmuro una pequeña oración.

La joven pelinegra se encamino entre el camino de piedras y tierra que daba dirección a la aldea, a su hogar. Pero al pensar en ello no pudo evitar voltear hacia atrás y dirigir sus ojos hacia otro lugar, uno al que ella no pertenecía, pero del cual había surgido el más hermoso ser.

El viento soplo con fuerza despeinando sus cabellos azabaches mientras su nariz atrapaba brevemente el aroma de la tierra y el bosque, además el de la menta que se sembraba en la lejanía.

Menta, ese era su olor

Unos rizos plateados vinieron a su mente, acompañados de unos ojos místicos que se parecían a los de un Dios. Esos ojos que la última vez le miraron con... Cariño?

-Inuyasha- Musito ella a la nada, sintiendo como con solo nombrarlo su corazón se calentaba. Justo como aquella noche.

Aun podía imaginar el rose de sus labios sobre su frente, la piel algo rasposa pero gentil de su mano paseándose sobre su mejilla. El tibio aliento que se escapó de su boca y golpeo contra su piel. La mirada brillante y enigmática que lucía aún más bella al ser iluminada por la luna que en esos instantes brilla en lo alto

_-Una vez regrese pregúntamelo de nuevo, y entonces te daré una respuesta_

Esas habían sido sus últimas palabras, y a la mañana siguiente muy temprano no pudo verlo partir; porque él ya había marchado hacia su entrenamiento.

4 meses habían pasado ya desde esa noche. Y hoy sería el día en que finalmente lo volvería a ver y podría escuchar lo que él tendría que decirle.

-Inuyasha- Le llamo nuevamente como si él estuviera al frente suyo, y le sonrió a su espejismo con dulzura- Si te atreves a llegar tarde no te lo perdonare!- Se quejó con el ceño fruncido, recriminándole como si de una loca se tratara al viento que solo soplo en forma de un "Keh". Y ante aquello solo pudo reír tontamente.

Percatándose de que ya había perdido mucho tiempo parada allí, recordó la cantidad de tareas que tenía que hacer en la aldea. Meditando sobre ello; Kagome no se percató de la araña diminuta que camino en su dirección y comenzó a trepar por su pierna.

Girándose repentinamente en dirección al camino que la guiaba hasta su aldea, tomo una gran bocana de aire y salió apurada corriendo entre el asfalto y los árboles que hicieron que su silueta se perdiera entre la maleza.

**En las cercanías del Monte Asusu. Aldea de Teiyo**

El lugar se encontraba cubierto en destrucción debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos dos noches atrás. Cuando una serie de espíritus resurgieron del infierno y atacaron todo lo que hubo a su paso. Fueron pocos los muertos, pero muchos eran los heridos. Las cabañas se hayan maltratas y otras estaban hechas carbón debido a las llamaradas de fuego que consumió gran parte de los hogares de los aldeanos.

El día de hoy; en la mañana un sol brillante había nacido entre los cielos del Monte Asusu, pero la aldea de Teiyo aún se encontraba consumida por las sombras y la energía maligna que se cernía sobre la región.

Los rostros de los pobladores se encontraban demacrados, agotados debido a la fiera lucha contra esos seres, que así como habían aparecido también habían logrado esfumarse repentinamente, solo que dejando un rastro de violencia a su paso.

Las personas más ancianas murmuraban entre ellas que el sello que la poderosa sacerdotisa Midoriko había puesto sobre todo ser sobrenatural se había roto, y que por lo tanto todos los Youkai resurgirían en este mundo con la ayuda de un líder que representaba al mismo mal y eliminarían así a la raza humana de la faz de la tierra.

Pero aquello solo podrían ser más que historias y nada más.

-Heiji- Llamo un hombre con vestiduras militares a unos de los pequeños que se había encargado de ayudar a los heridos y trasladarlos a una cabaña más grande para que allí fueran atendidos y descasaran

-Que ocurre señor Miomaru?- Cuestiono el muchacho que lucía sucio y tenía leves raspones a lo largo de su cuerpo, donde su ropa no lograba cubrir la piel lastimada.

Miomaru analizo su estado, sintiendo pena por el pequeño, pero al ver sus ojos se percató de que estos aun poseían un brillo de esperanza que algunos adultos ya parecían haber perdido

-Donde está la sacerdotisa?- Interrogo el hombre mayor, recordándose su misión actual

-La señorita Kikyo fue en dirección al rio. Dijo que debía purificarse- Informo el pequeño niño mientras observaba el camino que la sacerdotisa había tomado a muy tempranas horas de la mañana

-Ya veo.

-Espere señor, no debe interrumpirla o si no se molestara mucho- Le siguió el pequeño, logrando detenerlo mientras lo tomaba por el brazo.

-No es momento de delicadezas Heiji- Se soltó bruscamente del agarre del chico y miro hacia al frente para continuar, pero una camilla le bloqueo el paso, la cual en ese instante llevaba el cuerpo de una jovencita moribunda.

Su entrecejo se frunció ante aquella visión. Y al parecer no era el único que había sido perturbado con la imagen, ya que a su lado el muchacho Heiji comenzaba a poseer un tono de piel color verde y sus manos ligeramente temblaban.

-Algo muy malo se avecina. Puede sentirse a alrededor, en el aire. Algo toxico- Comento uno de los ancianos que descasaban entre las rocas junto a sus familiares.

Un rostro lleno de frustración se visualizó en cada una de las personas que escucharon estas palabras, y resumían en sus mentes cada uno de los incidentes ocurridos haces dos noches atrás, cuando ellos aparecieron, tres criaturas que buscaban ocupar un cuerpo terrenal, pero los cuales se deshacían en cuanto ellos lo ocupaban.

-Que fueron esos seres que aparecieron anoche? No parecían humanos- Comento Heiji para sí mismo, al recordar a los humanos que habían sido poseídos y cuyos rostros habían cambiado. Sus ojos eran de un color anormal, y marcas extrañas surcaban su piel, además poseían un tono de cabello que él nunca jamás había visto en su vida.

El largo suspiro efectuado por el señor Miomaru hizo salir de su transe al pequeño, y le agradeció mentalmente por ello, ya que pudo sentir por unos breves segundos que esos ojos rojos que había visto anoche; en ese preciso momento se encontraban observándole maliciosamente.

-Es verdad, Heiji tú eres demasiado joven como para saberlo...- Le informo al pequeño que le recordaba a él cuando había sido más joven. Éste lo observo con grandes ojos desconcertados. El pelicastaño parecía ansioso de querer saber más al respecto, pero rápidamente Miomaru le detuvo- Por ahora solo debes preocuparte de ayudar a los aldeanos. Puedo confiarte eso a ti?... Heiji?

-Sí, hermano- Asintió con determinación, una vez se cargó de grandes cantidades de agua para brindarle a los heridos

"_Sea lo que esté sucediendo, Kikyo-sama es la única que podrá responderme"_

Con aquello en mente el señor Miomaru se internó entre los bosques en dirección al rio.

**Montañas de Fuego de Isho**

Un arduo enfrentamiento se estaba llevando a cabo en las Montañas de Fuego. Donde la lava circundaba la montaña, siendo una muerte segura para un ser humano normal.

Pero los que iban a Isho no eran seres normales, en primer medida se necesitaba de un grado de ferocidad y locura para entrar allí y ser alumno del gran maestro Totosai, el forjador de espadas legendarias, o eso era lo que se rumoraba de aquel anciano de ojos saltones y barba puntiaguda que poseía un extraño animal.

-Ya ha pasado más de medio día y ellos aún siguen luchando. Vaya, su rivalidad los hace tenaces, y unos idiotas sin remedio también- Bufo para sí mismo mientras observaba desde los cielos como en las puntas de las rocas de la montaña dos figuras se hallaban una en frente de la otra, desafiándose

-Así que aun tienes fuerza, eh? Animal?- Escupió hacia un lado la sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior, mientras se limpiaba el rastro carmesí con el dorso de su mano.

-Cállate insecto. Solo espera a que mis garras te destacen el cuello y ya no seguirás hablando- Advirtió el otro quien lucía maltratado, con algunas prendas rasgadas, y moretones formándose en su mejilla

-Ja! Inténtalo si puedes!

Salto el hombre de cabellera negra sujeta por una coleta. Era un ser habilidoso. Con músculos fuertes y una velocidad extraordinaria que sobrepasaba a la de un humano común.

-Perteneciente al clan de los lobos, Kouga. Aun sin conocer acerca de sus antepasados él ha logrado fortalecerse por sí mismo. El sello de Midoriko se hace cada vez más débil en su sangre, pero no lo suficiente para que demuestre su verdadero potencial

-Toma esto!- Grito mientras daba un giro en el aire intentado golpear directo al rostro de su enemigo con una de sus poderosas patadas, pero éste golpe sorprendentemente fue bloqueado por la figura carmesí que detuvo la patada con su antebrazo. Sin duda él se había hecho más veloz en estos 4 meses

-No me subestimes- Hablo entre dientes, escuchándose agotado, lo que hizo visible que no había sido nada fácil detener el golpe.

Aprovechando aun el desconcierto de su oponente, el muchacho salto hacia su enemigo acortando así su distancia, la cual supo que era su ventaja, y sintiéndose contento hizo sonar las articulaciones de sus dedos las cuales poseían unas temibles garras.

-Ya es hora de que aceptes tu derrota!- Dijo sabiendo que el triunfo ya era suyo mientras acercaba sus garras al cuello del joven moreno. Pero antes de que éstas pudieran rasgar la piel del muchacho, la figura carmesí cerró su mano en un firme puño y solo golpeo hacia arriba la quijada del pelinegro que gruño ante el golpe y salió disparado hacia el borde del risco

-Ahggg eres un maldito- Murmuro Kouga mientras intentaba frenar con sus pies la fuerza del impacto que lo estaba dirigiendo hacia el abismo cubierto en lava ardiente.

-Je! que tal?- Cuestiono con una sonrisa de medio lado una vez se encontró con un pelinegro agotado y golpeado quien solo veía con terror en dirección a la lava incandescente que se reflejaba en sus ojos azules

-Maldito! Mide tu fuerza antes de golpear, pudiste hacer que cayera del risco!

-Vamos no actúes como una niñita- Se burló- Lo importante es que lograste detenerte antes de caer- Se cruzó de brazos como si nada mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba tranquilamente por el sendero

-Grrr Inuyasha, infeliz!- Dijo Kouga mientras se levantaba y corría en dirección a Inuyasha para atacarlo nuevamente

-Y de nuevo aquí vamos- Dijo el anciano viendo agotado el nuevo enfrentamiento que parecía de nunca acabar. O si al menos alguno aceptara la derrota?... pero eso parecía algo imposible al ser ellos dos - Tal vez hasta que uno de ellos muera- Dijo como si nada, aunque eso también parecía poco probable con aquellos dos resistente muchachos

Totosai se aliso la barba ya blanca por la edad, mientras visualizaba los movimientos agiles del joven de vestimentas rojas.

-Humm Inuyasha. Me pregunto si sus poderes han sido completamente sellados- Le observo más detenidamente, sintiéndose interesado por los movimientos de batalla que el joven muchacho usaba y los cuales le recordaban a alguien de hace muchos años atrás- Lo único que ha quedado de su descendencia Youkai es su apariencia, supongo que debes de ser un gran incordio para los humanos de tu aldea

-Ciertamente lo es- Comento una voz grave y masculina que lentamente se fue acercando al lado de Totosai para visualizar la pelea

-Bankotsu?- Le nombro sorprendido mientras observaba el caminar lleno de elegancia de uno de los guerreros más conocidos de la región- Pero que haces aquí, eh?

-He llegado desde ayer. Que acaso ya no lo recuerdas Totosai?- Interrogo con cansancio el pelinegro que poseía una larga trenza que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura, y que también cargaba con una curiosa arma que tenía casi la misma altura que él

-Hummm… ayer?- Medito Totosai por unos segundos mientras se limpiaba su oreja puntiaguda con la pequeña garra de su dedo meñique

-Hoy finalmente ha finalizado el entrenamiento de los futuros guerreros de Hinamizawa. Por eso he venido por ellos-Le informo por segunda vez al viejo olvidadizo que lo había recibo el día de ayer y también quien se había encargado de mejorar las habilidades de sus dos mejores aspirantes a formar parte de su grupo

-Así que ya es la hora- Comento entusiasmado, seguramente sintiéndose aliviado de que ya pudiera disfrutar de la tranquilidad de su hogar nuevamente-Muy bien. Espera aquí un momento Bankotsu.

-Ahhggg muere!

Gritaron ambos luchadores al mismo tiempo, mientras se lanzaban el uno contra al otro a gran velocidad, hasta que una gran llamarada gigante les hizo retroceder su ataque y apartarse violentamente del fuego

-Basta ustedes dos- Les advirtió el viejo de ojos saltones con voz cansina. Pero ante las miradas furibundas de los dos muchachos; el extraño hombre ligeramente tembló. Ambos eran muy violentos y no quería resultar herido.

-Totosai que estás haciendo? No viste que estaba a punto de acabarlo a golpes?- Interrogo con altiveza Kouga, que no reparo en tomar al viejo de su desaliñado kimono y jalarlo varias veces. Poco le importaba ser víctima de su fuego mágico. Después de todo él era muy poderoso como para caer en esos trucos extraños

-De que hablas?! Tú eres el único que estaría agonizando ahora si no fuera por la interrupción de este viejo- Se quejó Inuyasha sintiendo su orgullo herido. Y tampoco tuvo inconveniente alguno en tomar una parte de las vestiduras de Totosai y jalarlo tal como Kouga lo estaba haciendo

-Ah sí?- Interrogo Kouga con prepotencia

-Si!- Enfatizo Inuyasha aun más enojado.

-Entonces pelea!- Se escuchó por parte de los dos, mientras ambos hacían relucir sus dientes como si de un parde bestias salvajes se tratasen

-Son unos cabezas huecas- Exclamo con tono adolorido Totosai, quien aún no era soltado por ninguno de los dos jóvenes. Y pequeñas lágrimas ya se acumulaban en la superficie de sus saltones ojos

-A un lado Totosai!- Grito Kouga mientras lanzaba al viejo lejos y aceptaba con una sonrisa desafiante el nuevo combate, pero...

En medio de ellos relució brillante la poderosa Banryuu, que despedazo el área de terreno de roca donde ellos se encontraban. Tanto Inuyasha como Kouga observaron con admiración y algo de cautela a la alabarda que poseía una gran fuerza.

-No hay tiempo para más enfrentamientos. Kouga, Inuyasha- Les llamo uno a uno, dirigiéndoles una mirada dura que les dejara en claro que ya no toleraría más "juegos"

-Bankotsu tú mismo nos has dicho que un duelo no termina hasta que el otro oponente haya caído. O acaso es que te estas contradiciendo a ti mismo?- Se aventuró a interferir el pelinegro, esperando que el comentario no le costara algún castigo.

El guerrero se dirigió lentamente a Kouga con una actitud de pocos amigos que hizo que el más joven tragara saliva ante lo que le esperaría, pero entonces solo una risa masculina llego a sus oídos y Bankotsu comenzó a despeinarlo con más fuerza de la necesaria, desarreglando en el proceso su coleta.

A pesar de ser un líder de una gran organización como lo era la de **Shichinintai** (Los siete guerreros), Bankotsu normalmente se comportaba como un hermano mayor con sus pupilos. Y aún más con Kouga, ya que ambos tenían pensamientos similares.

-Jum, astuto, pero no caeré en eso- Comento una vez alejándose y riéndose por lo bajo ante las quejas de Kouga por el desastre que ahora era su cabello- El entrenamiento finalmente ha llegado a su fin. Es hora de regresar a Hinamizawa- Anuncio a ambos jóvenes que le observaron enmudecidos y que luego se vieron entre ellos como confirmándose mentalmente que habían escuchado decirle lo mismo

-Han transcurrido 4 meses ya?- Interrogo Inuyasha conteniendo el aliento. De pronto comenzó a sentirse demasiado impaciente y el joven de la trenza detecto enseguida su cambio de humor.

-Bien!- Vocifero el ojiazul mientras estiraba los músculos de sus brazos- Ya estoy ansioso de llegar a la aldea y demostrarles a todos las habilidades que he obtenido

-No seas tan pretensioso- Comento Totosai que había reaparecido nuevamente y se limpiaba la suciedad de sus ropas debido a la anterior caída- La verdad es que aun te falta un largo camino por recorrer

-Pero que dice anciano?!- Exclamo ofuscado el joven moreno, ocasionando que el hombre de la barba se escondiera detrás de Bankotsu para ya no sufrir ningún accidente- Acaso no se dio cuenta de la batalla que tuve con Inuyasha? Obviamente si no hubiera sido por usted y Bankotsu el pobre estaría suplicando por su vida en este momento- Alardeo cruzándose de brazos mientras cerraba confiadamente sus ojos y esperaba algún golpe venir acompañado de algún insulto hacia su persona, pero luego de unos largos segundo éste nunca llego- Mmm … Eh? Inuyasha? A dónde va?- Cuestiono sorprendido al ver a la figura carmesí alejándose a gran velocidad de ellos

-Parece que se nos ha adelantado- Comento el guerrero de la alabarda observando de reojo la silueta ya difusa de su estudiante- Prepárate Kouga, en una hora partimos.

-Bien- Refunfuño por lo bajo, mientras observaba por última vez la huida de su salvaje compañero. Supuso que el viaje de regreso a casa ya no sería tan entretenido.

Ambos hombres, uno viejo y el otro joven; observaron partir al pelinegro que rápidamente despareció de su campo de visión. Bankotsu suspiro agotado debido al clima tan caliente que se cernía en la montaña, el cual le era sumamente molesto. Limpiádnosle el sudor de la frente; clavo entre las rocas su alabarda y se sentó en el suelo, el cual no le brindo ninguna frescura

-Bankotsu…- Llamo Totosai con aquella voz envejecida que de vez en cuando se volvía seria cuando tenía que anunciar alguna noticia de gran relevancia

-Qué ocurre?

-Que harás el día en que estos chicos y los demás sepan acerca de sus verdaderos orígenes?- Interrogo súbitamente Totosai, sorprendiendo al muchacho el tipo de tema que había escogido para discutir. Y el cual era el más molesto para él.

-Que harás si uno de ellos logra romper el sello de Midoriko? Confías en que por haberlos criado como humanos aunque en realidad no lo sean; ellos seguirán siendo fieles a tus órdenes y protegerán a los humanos?

-Humm Totosai- Sonrió con irritación, mientras trataba de controlarse y no actuar tan violentamente en contra del anciano como lo habrían hecho sus alumnos- A veces haces preguntas difíciles de responder- Sosteniendo fuertemente a su Banryuu pareció hallar un poco de tranquilidad- Solo te diré que ni yo mismo sé la respuesta a eso que preguntas.

-Eh?! Respuesta a que, de que hablas?- Dijo repentinamente Totosai, mientras sus ojos saltones se mostraban desconcertados

Bankotsu cerró sus ojos, apretándolos ante la frustración, pero solo una larga exhalación hizo falta para que se calmara y se levantara del suelo mientras desenterraba de las rocas a su alabarda en el proceso. El anciano salto asustado ante el peligro que pareció correr su vida una vez vio el filo del arma demasiado cerca

-Dile a Kouga que lo estaré esperando a las fueras del risco- Le pidió el favor, pero ante la mirada desentendida que le brindo el anciano, una gotita de sudor corrió por la frente del moreno- Pensándolo mejor, iré a decirle yo mismo

-Por cierto, olvide entregarle algo a Inuyasha- Comento repentinamente Totosai logrando que los pies del muchacho se detuvieran de inmediato

-El que?- Interrogo curioso, sin atreverse a girarse hacia el anciano y que éste pudiera leer algo en sus ojos

-Mehh no te preocupes- Respondió con indiferencia mientras se rascaba la punta de la nariz- Supongo que le será inútil ahora. Tal vez en un futuro…- Dijo Totosai para una vez caminar a su cueva sintiéndose deseoso de tomar algo de té.

A toda prisa surcaba cada uno de los riscos, mientras su traje rojo sangre se difuminaba con el gris de las rocas. Su cabellera plateada la cual era larga y resplandecía se agitaba a cada salto, mientras que las orejas que lucían idénticas a las de un perro y que yacían sobre su cabeza; se hallaban erguidas al tanto de cualquier amenaza que hubiera alrededor.

Al mirar hacia atrás se encontró completamente solo, señal evidente de que Kouga y Bankotsu habían decidido esperar un poco más. Intento no sentir envidia de la gran relación de hermandad que había entre ellos. Y se insultó así mismo en cuanto se descubrió deseando tener algo similar.

-Feh, a quien le interesa- Musito mientras seguía con su trayecto. Aún faltaba bastante, pero esperaba poder llegar a tiempo

"_Kagome, me estarás esperando?"_

Una imagen borrosa pareció visualizarse frente a él, fue el espejismo de un rostro dulce que asintió ante a su pregunta. El salto se hizo más alto y sus piernas se hicieron más rápidas en dirección a esa imagen brumosa que le llamaba con anhelo.

_Nuevamente estarían juntos_. Y ese fue el único pensamiento que le importo por el resto del viaje y el cual lo acompañó durante su travesía.

-Achu!- Estornudo el señor Miomaru quien se hallaba recostado entre los pastizales.

Limpiándose la nariz, se levantó sin ganas para ver nuevamente la misma escena que había vislumbrado hace algunas horas atrás.

La sacerdotisa de larga cabellera negra y espesa, aun se encontraba sumergida entre las corrientes del rio que en ese momento purificaban su esencia.

Miomaru solo pensaba en como ella podía ser capaz de soportar semejante tortura; estando allí en las aguas congeladas del rio, con su cuerpo inmóvil durante tanto tiempo.

Él le temía a que la circulación de su sangre se detuviera, y al ver su piel tan blanca como la nieve, parecía que sus suposiciones se confirmaban. Pero entonces la mujer como si le leyera la mente abría sus ojos que eran de un marrón oscuro y los cuales lucían serenos. Entonces nuevamente los cerraba para continuar con su meditación.

Así habían trascurrido al menos dos horas ya, o eso creía él, ya que cuando había partido de la aldea el sol aun yacía brillante entre las nubes, pero ahora éste descendía con lentitud entre las montañas, mientras una gama de colores rojo cobrizo y naranja adornaban bellamente los cielos

El movimiento del agua le hizo bajar su vista de las nubes para fijarla en las aguas del rio. Pero entonces un sonrojo sorpresivo acudió a su rostro al ver a la sacerdotisa cubierta en agua, cuya trasparencia hacia que su yukata resaltara el blanco de su piel y su silueta voluminosa y femenina

-Ahh discúlpeme por favor- Dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras se giraba completamente una vez se encontró con los ojos de la mujer que lo vieron con curiosidad ante su actitud. Es que acaso ella no podía saber el motivo de su sonrojo?

-Ha esperado mucho tiempo ya señor Miomaru. Debe ser algo muy urgente por lo que veo- Comento Kikyo una vez se percató que el hombre estaba renuente a emitir palabra alguna

-Si... así es Kikyo-sama- Respondió aun con un tono nervioso mientras observaba de reojo como la mujer terminaba por vestirse acomodándose la hakama roja en la cintura

-De que se trata entonces.

-Es acerca de...- Comenzó diciendo, pero una vez vio el rostro apacible que le enseño la sacerdotisa, el cual estaba adornado por una pequeña sonrisa; Miomaru sintió su corazón calentarse- cof cof discúlpeme, es acerca de los acontecimientos ocurridos estas dos noches

-Ya no debe preocuparse por eso, he eliminado la amenaza. Dudo que vuelva a repetirse tan rápidamente- Le explico amablemente esperando que esas palabras calmaran la tormenta de miedos e inseguridad que se fundían dentro del señor Miomaru

-Es de eso de lo que quiero saber- Exclamo esta vez determinado, mientras se enfrentaba a la sacerdotisa que no entendió la repentina actitud- Eso seres, esos espíritus, quienes eran?!

La pregunta resonó con desesperación entre los árboles que se mecían ante el fuerte viento de la tarde. Pero no fue más que el trinar de las aves el que logro escucharse, y no la voz de la señorita Kikyo que esta vez solo pudo callar y fruncir el ceño como si ella misma desconociera la verdad de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ellos parecían poder hablar aunque realmente no entendí nada de lo que dijeron. Usted que estaba más cerca de ellos pudo oírlos señorita...

-No, no pude- Negó rápidamente la sacerdotisa

-Esos seres también se parecían mucho a las leyendas que me contaban mis abuelos sobre los tres demonios que fueron enterrados bajo Teiyo- Relato brevemente el hombre que solo espero a que la sacerdotisa digiera algo al respecto, pero ella solo se dedicó a tomar las pocas pertenencias que le acompañaban.

Percatándose de la extraña actitud que Kikyo estaba tomando, el más grande temor del señor Miomaru pareció hacerse realidad, y sin vergüenza a mostrar debilidad ante una mujer, él cayó de rodillas al suelo. La pelinegra le vio sorprendida ante aquella acción que no se esperaba en absoluto. El señor Miomaru a quien había conocido como un hombre imponente; ahora se encontraba en el suelo, temblando

-Dígame, es que caso el sello de Midoriko-sama ha...

-Señor Miomaru- Le llamo de inmediato al notar como su esencia se estaba viendo corrompida por la energía negativa que aun rodeaba el lugar- Como usted muy bien sabrá las energías malignas existen en este mundo que constantemente está en un combate entre el bien y el mal. A veces las energías más poderosas logran liberar a espíritus dormidos que solo buscan divertirse molestando a aldeanos indefensos. Pero en cuanto ellos son purificados su existencia duerme nuevamente, o simplemente desparece de este mundo.

Explico la joven mujer que por breves segundos se permitió recordar el enfrentamiento de esas dos noches. Había sido difícil, pero al final ella resulto victoriosa. Aunque un mal presentimiento aún se ceñía en su interior. Y no lograba entender porque ni si quiera la meditación había logrado deshacerlo. Acaso era que esos seres la habían maldecido?

"_Sacerdotisa, muy pronto tu sangre se demarrara en la tierra. Y entonces comenzara"_

Eso es lo que había dicho el ser de cabellos rojos una vez el impacto de su flecha término por consumirlo junto a los otros dos.

-Los seres que usted vio ayer eran eso, energía espiritual perteneciente a algún Youkai de hace tiempo atrás. Pero esa energía se esfumo en cuanto mi flecha lo purifico. En cuanto a la seguridad de la aldea he creado un campo de fuerza que evitara que cualquier ser maligno ingrese- Finalizo su explicación, esperando que eso le ayudara a tranquilizarse así misma también- Habiéndome escuchado ya; está más tranquilo señor Miomaru?

-Sí, si lo estoy, pero... Kikyo-sama- Le nombro un poco sorprendió mientras observaba con detenimiento a un punto fijo en el cuerpo de Kikyo, el cual luego señalo

-Qué ocurre?- Interrogo la joven que dirigió su vista hacia su hombro, allí se encontró con una araña negra de relucientes ojos rojos.

El corazón de la pelinegra se estrujo violentamente como siempre lo hacía ante algún peligro inminente, y sin poder evitarlo manoteo lejos de su hombro a aquel insecto que al caer sobre la hierba se revolcó para luego ponerse nuevamente en posición y caminar velozmente en dirección a ella, pero Kikyo rápidamente alzo su pie sobre el animal y lo aplasto, sintiéndose asqueada al escuchar como su cuerpo exploto.

-Qué pasa? La lastimo?- Interrogo el señor Miomaru quien se sorprendió al ver la actitud de la sacerdotisa por la presencia de ese pequeño animal

-No es nada importante en realidad. Solo me desagradan las arañas- Dijo para luego dar una corta inclinación en forma de disculpa por su infantil comportamiento

-Ya veo.

-Señor Miomaru cuide de los suyos y evite cualquier tipo de mala energía dentro del lugar. De ser posible incinere los cuerpos de los fallecidos- Le aconsejo Kikyo que ahora lucia impaciente por marcharse de allí. Acomodándose la caja de fechas y el arco sobre su hombro se dispuso a continuar con su viaje

-Incinerarlos? pero eso es... Kikyo-sama, usted a dónde va?- Cuestiono una vez se percató de que la joven muchacha no iba en dirección a la aldea, si no al interior de las profundidades del bosque

-Hay alguien con quien tengo que reunirme y es de suma importancia. Me despido por ahora señor Miomaru. No olvide lo que le dicho.

Un solo asentimiento de cabeza basto para que la mujer de largos cabellos negros se alejara rápidamente de allí, mientras su imagen era tragada por la oscuridad del bosque al que ella no parecía estar temerosa de internarse. De hecho se cuestionó si la sacerdotisa le temía a algo en realidad

-Kikyo-sama no me respondió nada acerca del sello.

En Hinamizawa la tarde caía con tranquilidad, mientras los niños terminaban de jugar en la aldea y regresaban a sus hogares. Las mujeres volvían junto con alimentos para preparar la cena de esa noche, y los hombres terminaban de apilar la madera almacenada para el invierno venidero que no tardaría en llegar en un parde meses.

Hinamizawa era un lugar de paz, una región y un clan de generaciones atrás construido por los Higurashi, las personas más importantes del lugar a quienes los aldeanos agradecían día a día por su buena labor.

Como a la anciana Kaede quien se había dedicado desde joven a aprender las artes medicinales, y por ende mantenía a los habitantes de Hinamizawa saludables.

O como a la sacerdotisa Kikyo, una mujer poderosa que se encargaba de mantenerlos seguros y purificar el lugar de seres malignos. O el grupo de los 7 guerreros, una organización que había iniciado varios años atrás y se encargaba de entrenar a niños con grandiosas habilidades para el arte de la lucha.

Comenzando por ellos y finalizando hasta el aldeano más joven del lugar, todos eran una pieza importante en el pilar que constituía su clan.

_-Eres una Higurashi. Ya es hora de que dejes tus egoísmos y aportes algo a cambio al hogar al que perteneces_

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras de despedida de su hermana Kikyo una vez ella partió a una misión en una región cercana.

Kikyo no lograba entender que ella solo quería ser vista como Kagome, como una aldeana normal. Y no como su sucesora o la de su abuela.

Kagome no quería correr la misma suerte que su abuela, quien dedicó su juventud a su clan y por eso descuido sus propios sueños. El formar una familia, el enamorarse. Su hermana parecía querer continuar con ese mismo destino, y embarcarla a ella en el proceso, pero como podía decirle a la intimidante sacerdotisa que ella no podía cumplir con sus deseos? Que ella ya tenía a una persona con la que deseaba formar un hogar y hacer de ese hogar su propia Hinamizawa

-Pero que estás diciendo Kagome, no sabes ni si quiera lo que él te dirá- Se regañó así misma, sintiéndose torpe y avergonzada mientras hundía su cabeza en las termas que ella misma había preparado para poder asearse

"Y si me dice que no?"

No pudo evitar preguntarse mientras sentía el agua tibia adormecer sus sentidos, brindando una efímera tranquilidad que justo ahora necesitaba

_**Feh, no estoy interesado en alguien como tu**_

De inmediato su cabeza salió del agua mientras tomaba todo el aire posible al sentir como había quedado sin respiración una vez esas palabras resonaron traicioneramente en su mente.

Negando varias veces con su cabeza mientras empapaba todo a su alrededor con las gotas de agua que desprendían sus rizos azabaches, la joven se propuso el no pensar en cosas tan deprimentes en ese momento.

Una vez paso el pequeño paño blanco por cada zona de su piel y dejo que el agua fresca limpiará su cuerpo, se secó y se preparó para introducirse en el hermoso kimono violáceo que solo utilizaba para celebraciones importantes.

No le importo si este no era un festejo para su clan, para ella si era algo de mucha importancia.

Las horas transcurrieron mientras se vestía ya que podía sorprenderse así misma al percatarse de ser tan torpe a la hora de organizar cada uno de los pliegues del traje y sujetar el obi de color dorado a su cintura.

Con su cabello también tardo mucho tiempo intentando lucir un peinado bonito, pero finalmente se rindió y opto por utilizar el que normalmente llevaba puesto. Junto todo su cabello en una coleta la cual amarro con una cinta roja que adorno con un peine del mismo tono el cual poseía unas pequeñas orquídeas blancas. Ese había sido un regalo de su abuela por su cumpleaños número 16.

Sintiéndose lista, decidió sentarse a esperar a que su hermana pequeña llegara a casa para que así ella pudiera salir a su encuentro. Pero la espera comenzó a hacerse eterna, y miles de pensamientos cruzaron en su mente, unos eran buenos, otros eran malos. Cada uno de ellos hizo que sus manos comenzaran a sudar y que sus labios se sintieran resecos.

-Es verdad!- Dijo para sí misma al recordar algo

Repentinamente se dirigió en dirección al pequeño taburete que se encontraba en su habitación, en el cual mantenía ocultos entre algunos brebajes medicinales que ella había preparado durante sus entrenamientos; aquellos objetos que eran de gran valor para ella.

Delicadamente tomo la pequeña concha entre sus manos y le observo con cariño. Sonriendo tomo el espejo que anteriormente había estado utilizando para "diseñar" su intento de peinado.

**Flash Back**

-Qué es?- Cuestiono ella una vez vio el objeto, el cual era totalmente ajeno a su conocimiento

-Acaso no lo sabes?!- Interrogo exasperado, pero ante la mirada inocente de ella se calmó y guardo la compostura- Las mujeres están usando este tipo de cosas. O eso fue lo que me dijeron

-Me lo estás dando a mí? por qué?

-Tonta! Acaso tengo a alguien más para dárselo? – Se levantó precipitadamente de su lado una vez esa mirada chocolate pareció que fundiría su corazón. No quería decirle los verdaderos motivos del porque se lo entregaba a ella- Solo tómalo y ya- Le exigió, esperando que así ya no hubiera más preguntas que él no deseaba responder, o no al menos por el momento. No hasta que se hiciera más fuerte y estuviera seguro de que sería capaz de protegerla con su propia vida

-Es de color rosa- Exclamo Kagome, observando el bello tono de esa textura que había en el interior de la concha

-Supuse que ese color se vería bien en ti- Dijo volviendo a su lado, sin detenerse a pensar que esas simples palabras habían provocado una gran felicidad en su acompañante

-Gracias Inuyasha- Le sonrió dulcemente, y él amo ver ese gesto que siempre hacían sus labios y que esta vez no era para nadie más que para él

-Feh!

**Fin Flash Back**

Abriendo la pequeña concha nacarada; tomo un poco de la sustancia con su dedo meñique y pinto primero su labio inferior y luego el superior. Esta era la segunda vez que veía sus labios maquillados. Se le hacía extraño, pero al menos quería que él la viera usando el regalo que le había dado.

Frotando con delicadeza sin quitar el color de sus labios, se sonrojo pensando en la caricia de esos labios masculinos sobre los suyos. No pudo evitar preguntarse en cómo se sentirían y a que sabrían.

-Kagome-Neechan- Llamo una voz aguda y risueña cuyas pisadas se oyeron por todo el entablado de la casa hasta que las puertas de la habitación de la pelinegra se abrieron con violencia

-Rin ya estás aquí- Dijo nerviosa mientras escondía la concha entre los ropajes de su kimono

- Neechan luces hermosa!- Exclamo con admiración una vez vio más de cerca a su hermana mayor. Se dijo que ella lucia como una princesa de un gran reino

-Muchas gracias Rin- Le dijo mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos y escucha la apacible risa de su hermanita ante sus mimos.

-Estoy segura que el joven Inuyasha se enamorara completamente de ti sí te ve así hoy- Afirmo con seguridad, sabiendo que el joven estaría loco si pensaba en rechazar a su hermana. Es más, se propuso que haría todo lo posible para que cambiara de parecer si así era. Ya que no deseaba ver a su querida Neechan con una mirada triste como a la que a veces podía vislumbrar en su hermana mayor Kikyo

-Pero que cosas dices Rin. Eres muy joven como para saber sobre eso- Le reprendió dulcemente tratando de disimular la gran vergüenza que sentía en ese momento- Por cierto ya tienes lista la cuartada por si mi hermana aparece o mi abuela pregunta?

-Sí, les diré que has ido al templo a meditar- Propuso ella de forma orgullosa por habérsele ocurrido algo tan bueno

-Ahh la verdad eso es algo difícil de creer- Comento Kagome mientras una gotita de sudor caía de su frente y reía nerviosa. Era lógico que sus parientes pensaran que Rin mentía en cuanto ella digiera algo tan inverosímil

-Prefieres que diga algo como que estas entrenando con el arco?- Propuso una de sus ideas originales, aunque aquello sonaba poco probable sabiendo que su Neechan no le gustaba el arco y siempre se escabullía de sus entrenamientos con Kikyo

-No! Está bien lo de la meditación- Intervino rápidamente. Además ya era suficiente con hacer que Rin se involucrara en todo esto. Después de todo si ella llegaba a ser descubierta seguramente Kikyo también le castigaría y eso era algo que ella no deseaba

Kagome vio a los ojos chocolates de la niña, tan parecidos a los suyos, aunque tal vez un poco más joviales. De hecho Rin se parecía mucho a ella, tal como ella misma se parecía en algunos rasgos a Kikyo. Definitivamente las tres eran hermanas, aunque cada una tuviera personalidades distintas; algo similares, o en otro caso totalmente opuestas.

Por ejemplo Rin había sido la primera en percatarse de sus sentimientos hacia Inuyasha, aun cuando ni ella misma había estado segura de lo que sentía en ese entonces. Y ahora ella estaba completamente comprometida en ayudarla. Definitivamente su hermana era un regalo de los cielos, y el último que su madre les había dejado antes de morir.

-Toma- La pequeña le cedió el abrigo verde que de seguro le haría pasar desapercibida al salir entre los jardines del palacio

-Gracias- Dijo una vez se lo puso encima y oculto parte de su rostro con el- Deséame buena suerte- Se despidió la pelinegra mientras caminaba en dirección al lugar de encuentro. Al instante alzo su vista hacia los cielos y las nubes carmesí solo le hicieron añorarlo cada vez más.

-Kamisama permite que mi Neechan sea muy feliz al lado del joven Inuyasha- Rezo la pequeña Rin mientras mantenía sus manos firmemente unidas y sus ojos cerrados, esperando que sus plegarias fueran escuchadas

-Solo falta un poco más!- Resonó la voz del peliplateado que ya hace mucho había dejado atrás las montañas de Isho y ahora se acercaba cada vez más a la aldea que lentamente comenzaba acunarlo dentro del espeso bosque

En las cercanías del monte Asusu la sacerdotisa de nombre Kikyo caminaba entre la maleza que se hacía cada vez más espesa a su alrededor. Los animales salvajes ya se escuchan merodear por allí una vez el sol parecía estar por caer. Y el camino se hacía cada vez más difícil de seguir, además de que ya hace mucho había perdido el camino de salida de regreso hacia aldea.

Un quejido resonó entre los árboles y la joven cayo lastimada sobre la tierra al percatarse que su tobillo se había torcido cuando resbalo contra los resto de un roble que yacía entre el asfalto

-Mi cuerpo está muy débil ya, pero… tengo que seguir- Dijo con la voz entrecortada y el ceño fruncido ante las punzadas de dolor que emitía el hueso una vez intentaba poner el pie sobre tierra firme.

Utilizando su arco como soporte, se encamino nuevamente hacia su destino.

-Que pasa anciana Kaede?- Pregunto con curiosidad una de las aldeanas que le estaban ayudando a recolectar algunas hierbas medicinales para el resfriado que habían estado padeciendo algunos de los niños esta últimas semanas

Por algún extraño motivo la mujer del parche había estado observando hacia las nubes por varios minutos ya, como si viera algo sospecho en el

-El cielo, está más rojo que de costumbre. No te parece?- Cuestiono a su joven compañera que no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería

"_-Que pasa madre?_

_-Nos ves el cielo Kaede? Parece como si el infierno estuviera a punto de abrirse"_

La anciana arrugo sus labios al recordar aquel suceso de tantos años atrás. Y realmente era algo hubiera deseado olvidar junto con la marca de su ojo.

Corriendo entre los arboles mientras una sonrisa se mantenía pintada en su labios rosa, Kagome no se percató de la araña de ojos rojos que se mantenía posada en su cuello, inmóvil, a la espera de lo que estaría a punto de comenzar.

-Inuyasha, muy pronto te veré.

**Próximo Capitulo **

**Los hilos del destino comienzan a enredarse**

**Los amantes son víctimas de su destrucción**

**La sangre se derrama por el mundo mientras los inocentes lloran**

**El recuerdo de un ayer distante es su única salvación.**

"**Hana No Namida"**

**Capítulo 2**

**La maldad de una bella flor**


End file.
